Bonds of Insanity
by The Infamous Butterfly
Summary: How would you feel if you were slowly falling apart, and knew that there was nothing you could do? How would you feel if you finally gained something precious, only to see it slowly fading away? /ONESHOT/


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!! Got it? GOOD!**

This is a oneshot that was written by my girlfriend and I. She hates her name, so her nicknames are Kabu, Halo, and Stein.

I wrote Black*Star's lines and she wrote Stein's.

* * *

_To prevent confusion, here is a summary of before our story._

_Basically the star clan boy was adopted legally by Stein, whom Black Star hated at first. Stein snaps almost every night, slipping into insanity and scaring the crap out of poor Black*Star. I swear that child is going to need some serious therapy eventually_

* * *

Patchworks Lab; The home of Franken Stein and the infamous Black Star. Outside the house, the trees where made of arrows, pointing in every which way, the lab itself, stitched together, like most items within. Entering the house, many nick-knacks and such laid around, most having stitches on them. Deeper down was the lab; the most abnormal of the home. Stein sat in his chair, his fingers flying across the computers keyboard. He had been working for hours, trying to find an answer to his insanity, and how to fix it. But, his work had been in vain. Nothing was coming up, and on top of that, many hallucinations where clouding his mind, some of the Witch Medusa, some of the Kishin himself. Allot was of random things, mostly of blood and loss. His mind was a bit foggy from such things, making it had to choose what was real, and what wasn't.

A bead of sweat rolled down tan skin covering well toned arms. Mint blue hair matted and wet, spikes limply staying up and swaying in the wind as toned legs burned. Black Star was running as fast as he could down the street. He had been training all day at the park and had accidentally exhausted himself to the point that even a light jog strained his muscles and made his body ache. The star child blinked, eyes stinging as sweat poured into them yet kept on running. "Shit shit shit! Why did I stay out so LONG!?", he yelled as he watched the sun setting itself. Bringing up a pocket watch that hung from his neck like a necklace, he glanced at the time and shook the broken watch. "2:30 MY ASS!! You lie watch! You lieee!!" He tucked the watch back into the collar of his shirt as he continued to run, noting with dismay that he was slowing down the farther he went. With a buzzing noise, all of the street lights started to turn on as Black Star ran, each one lighting up just before he ran past it.

*His hands came to a stop, the moment he heard a sound, like something crawling, from the corner. With a push of his foot, he turned around, to see nothing there. "Must be hearing ti-" His words where cut off by what appeared to be a black hand covering his mouth, and pushing him violently backwards in his chair. He fell, the hand holding it's grip. Stein flared as he hit the floor, attempting to see the person grabbing his mouth, but the walls itself seemed to be shaping, forming into something more. The dark corners began to form into shapes, some hissing and screaming. Stein let out one more scream, his eyes shutting as the blackness began to consume him. His eyes flew open, and there he was, lying on the floor, sweating and panting. His cheat was rising and falling, but he seemed to be ok. Sitting up, he looked around in a panic, half expecting to see the shadows move, but everything remained still and silent. Was it a hallucination? It had to be. Just as the thought filled his head, the feel of something hot began to trickle down his head, as some Crimson liquid began to drip down his head. Stein took a few deep breaths, and pulled his knees close to his chest. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold out.

Finally making it to the house, Black Star didn't even take time to rest at the door before coming in. He was at a normal person's jogging speed, which was mind blowingly slow to him. Throwing the door open, the usually obnoxious star child slammed the door shut and continued until he was in the kitchen. Slowly, as his whole body began to tire down from the final realization of just how much he wore himself out, he opened the stitched fridge and snatched up a water bottle. Downing it, he grabbed another and shut the fridge weakly. With a heavy sigh, he stretched, popping everything back into place, then grabbing a towel off of a shelf and wiping the sweat out of his eyes and face.

Tossing the now damp towel into the patched up hamper, Black Star wandered down the long stitched halls that were decorated with white and black lines along the floor. Following the white one, he eventually came to a door which swung open before he touched it. "...odd.", he said with a confused, almost pout across his lips, eyebrows narrowed slightly in concern. The almost pitch black room was hard to see into as the young assassin stepped into it, a hand fumbling with a light switch as a bulb that hung made a loud buzz before crackling to life. Casually, the young boy walked over to a handle on the ground that not many would notice as a handle to a large hidden latch-door on the floor, but Black Star was an assassin trained in the arts of illusion...that and he lived here long enough to know where everything was already...except in the lab. The lab was confusing as hell, which wasn't that far from where he was heading. His adoptive father had two computer rooms, an upper level one, and a more private, lower level one. Below that was the lab, which he would never venture into again...at least not any time soon.

Finally making it to a very large steel door, Black Star brought a fist up and slammed it hard into the supposedly sound proof door. Luckily Black Star's knocks were always loud enough to get through if he really wanted them to.

Steins body shook slightly. He was beginning to question his own mental health, his sanity, and his well being. The blood from his head began to flow a bit more freely, staining the light silver of his hair. He sat there, his legs curled up to his chest, his chest rising and falling, for what felt like hours to him. His mind was numb, his eyes where foggy, and he couldn't think. He couldn't even feel. Was this what insanity felt like? A void? A feeling of loneliness, counting only on the shadows for company? He knew his question had no answer to it. No meaning, and no truth. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock on the door-- well, more of a violent pound. At first, he thought it was in his head, that his was hallucinating, but the sound keep going. He attempted to speak, but nothing came out. A few more attempts, and he got out a low "Yes?"

Black Star was starting to get worried from how long he had been knocking, but when he heard his psychotic father's voice, his brain eased up. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he spoke normally loud and obnoxious voice, easily getting past the thick metal door. "I just got hoomme! OH and Spirit said he was coming by tomorrow! But not today, but I was thinking..." His voice trailed off slightly as his eyes looked at the floor. Although he had stayed here for a long time, he and his newly adoptive dad hadn't really spent much time as a family together. Normally that subject wouldn't bother the star child, but now that he actually HAD a parent, the topic had been lingering in his mind nonstop. Sure he tried to ignore it and do things alone, but eventually the nagging feeling came back stronger. The feeling of loneliness, missing the only parent you have, and the feeling of wishing you could spend time with them, even if all you did was just stand in the same room together. Looking up again, he licked his suddenly chapped lips before speaking again, but not quite as loud as before. "I was wondering if tonight...we could do something together...as a family...I know im not a great kid to start off with, infact I'm surprised anybody would be willing to adopt me...But I was thinking about it today at school while Spirit was substituting again..." His lips then pulled into a smirk. "And I'm really glad that your my dad."

Stein listened in silence. The young boy's voice filling the silence of the room. It was a calming to hear someone's voice, anyone's voice... A smile crossed Stein's lips, his eyes shutting, and his head dropping lightly into his knees. It had been quite a long time since anyone had said such sweet things to him. The last time anyone had said something sweet to him-- . . .He couldn't remember. Most things said to him where of failure, or fear. The crimson liquid started to ease; only a few drops fell to the floor now. It took him several moments to come up with something to say to Black Star. He didn't want to say anything that sounded untruthful. In truth, Stein was a very conceited and spiteful man. He cared nothing for others; only saw them as test subjects and waste of flesh. He saw the world full of sin. A world without God. A world without love for a boy whose parents where violently killed by that in witch he feared he would become. Perhaps that is why he took such pity on Black Star. His parents where killed, his whole clan was massacred...But he seemed to always stand tall, even when others spit on him, and kicked him to the ground. Perhaps he envied Black star for that. Even so, he wished to learn from the boy. His voice was carried from his mouth to the silence of the room, and then to Black Star. "And I'm lucky to have you as a son, Black Star."

Now Stein wasn't usually the type of guy to hand out compliments or get all sentimental, at least that's what Black Star thought, but when he heard those words, his eyes widened in shock as a warm feeling ebbed ever so slightly in his chest. He felt...happy, no...overjoyed inside. But he didn't really understand it all too well. The star child's glossy eyes blinked, mouth hanging open by the bottom lip as a hand pressed itself against the door and eased it open with a heavy amount of strain on his already abused muscles.

The light from Stein's computer pooled out into his vision and surrounded the doctor's figure in the otherwise inky dark room. His normally onyx eyes were now a deep emerald green, threatening to overflow with the water that flooded them. It was then that he noticed his father's hunched over figure and the coppery smell of blood in the air which set off a red alert in his mind instantly. "Hey...Dad?...a-are you okay?", his normally loud voice now set at a normal person's volume, being a whisper to him as his lips frowned/pouted adorably, his voice small and childish...innocent.

Stein kept his head low, deeply within his legs. The trickling of blood had all but stopped for now, but his mind was still hazy. He could feel the shadows crawling behind him, making such grotesque sounds, it was driving him mad. His eyes shut for a moment, his glasses shining from the new light creeping into the dark room. All at once, the screeches of the monsters stopped, and his eyes shot back open, there amber color brightly lit. "I'm fine..." His voice was low, almost a whisper. He wasn't really ok, but how could he tell his son that he was going insane? Much more then normal? To the point of self-destruction?

He didn't SOUND okay to Black Star, and the boy began to worry again. The blue haired kid was far too weak to cheer Stein up with a vibrant display of how amazing he was, and he was actually too worried to anyways. In a few swift steps, Black star was standing right beside the maniac. He stood there, not sure of what to do as his hand reached out before pulling back, fingers curling in thought as his eyebrows twitched. He then reached out and shoved the doctor's shoulders up so that he wasn't hunched into his knees. Not giving him time to respond, the assassin quickly shot forward, arms thrown around his father's middle as he hugged him tightly; face buried into the masochist's chest. Once there, everything came out finally. He knew Stein was going insane and he always just bottled up any worries he had, trying to 'be a man' about his feelings. Only babies cried. Well if only he could see how much of a baby he was being now as his frame shook from the heaving sobs that ripped out of him. He had always gone through so much, but in the end he was still just a kid. A little kid who didn't know how to deal on his own. But now he had a father...a family. Something he normally didn't care for, yet now he wouldn't take for granted.

Stein's body shook a bit, the moment he was touched, fearing even the small boy at the time. He didn't fear Black Star for his physical strength, no; he feared he would hurt the poor boy. He had feared that in the beginning of his insanity, he could hurt the ones he cared for the most. He had already hurt Spirit enough.... enough to send Spirit into the arms of a woman he hated the most. He had sworn, after Spirit had left him, to never hurt anything else he loved. Of course, he had already broken that by cutting on Spirit again and holding him like a prize, instead of a lover. His eyes moved to Black Star, his mouth opening slightly to ask him what was wrong, but his words where silenced when the boy wrapped his arms around his frame, and began to sob. Stein felt stiff. Black Star was crying. Had he brought this sorrow onto the young one? Was it his lack of love to the boy? He couldn't tell. Slowly, Stein's arms wrapped around the child, pulling him into an embrace, his legs falling to the floor. His eyes shut as he placed his chin on top of the others hair. It had been the first time anyone had hugged him with such a love.

The boy only cried harder when he felt Stein's arms circle around him and hug back, stein's shirt now damp from Black Star's tears. The child had never felt the comforting hug of a parent, the warm blanket of love they wash over you in doing so that makes everything else in the world disappear. Black Star's sobs calmed down slightly as he began to hiccup, pulling his legs up to sit curled in his adoptive father's lap as his grip never let go. His voice was shaking and timid. "Please", he said before a wave of sobs washed over him again, "Don't ever leave me...don't go...I...I love you dad." He then began to sob again, more fiercely then before. "I want a family! ... I want a dad!" Gasping for air, he quieted down slightly. "I want you...please don't leave me."

Stein's chest stopped moving. Black Star thought he was going to...leave him? How could he ever think he would leave him!? And then it hit him. He must of thought from his nightly spazzes, and his removal from the others growing earlier and earlier... Stein's face fell into a frown. He had done this to Black Star. He had been putting so much stress and sorrow into him. So much pain... The one thing he was trying not to do, he ends up doing. Slowly, the breath he held in, was exhaled, and he pulled Black Stare closer, never wanting to let go. "I'm never going to leave you, Black Star. Don't you EVER think I'll leave you." His had begun to rub the others back, trying to calm him down. The shadows began to take form from behind, and around him, making screeching sounds, and crawling towards him. Stein shut his eyes, and buried his face into Black Stars hair, telling himself it was an elusion. It was all just in his mind. The screeching and clawing of the ground got louder, his body tensing up.

Black Star's crying quieted down and he held onto Stein tighter. "promise me...promise me you won't die." His words almost a whisper as they passed out of his lips. The boy's muscles slowly relaxing from his dad's large hands on his back. He knew that if Stein went completely crazy, that inside he was still his father somewhere, and he would never want his dad to end up dying on him. He had just gained a family, he wasn't about to lose it! Even if that meant he had to plant a steel toed boot up the Kishin's ass! When he became determined, nothing would stop him. Slowly raising his head to look up into Stein's smoky amber eyes, he blinked before trying to smile. "Big people get scared too...and if you ever do, tell me and i'll kill anything that hurts you. I know you hallu...hallu...see stuff.", his smile grew wider and he pointed a thumb to himself. "But IM BLACK STAR, and not even make believe things stand a chance against me!" He then looked at random parts of the room, pointing. "YOU HEAR THAT NOTHINGS!! YOU BACK AWAY FROM MY DAD BECAUSE ILL KICK YOUR SORRY INVISIBLE ASSES!!"

Stein's smile began to grow the moment Black Star was pointing. He had been pointing at most of the things he had been seeing, but by now they where gone. His smile widened even more, to the point he had the Cheshire cat grin. He started to laugh lightly, turning into a more sinister laugh. He had loved his son with all his heart, even if he was a bit of a knuckle head. His laugh stopped, and he began to get up, wiping the blood off of his forehead. "You're very sweet." his smile began to fade.

The huge assed smile creeped Black Star out to the core, but he ignored it since he wanted to prove a point. He stood up, grin never fading as he hugged Stein's legs in a short but loving hug again. He pulled back and looked up at his dad, frowning at the doctor's words teasingly and making a 'pbbppt' noise. "nawwww I'm nooooot" He then chuckled a bit, "but your an awesome guy...even if you are a bit." he then tapped his head and twisted his pointer finger, "y'know? I think that just makes you better then everyone else, cooler! you...umm..youuuuu-unique!", his grin widened a bit and he tilted his head to the side, grin sliding into a smirk. "After all, who likes being 'normal' anyways? Boooriinnggg" He closed his eyes and waved a hand in a random direction to all the 'boring' in the world.

"Normal is very boring." he nodded, and got down on his Knee. He reached out and grabbed Black Star by his waist, pulling I'm up into the air. He soon sat Black Star down on his shoulders, and stood back up, as if it was nothing. Stein may not look like it, but he was quite strong. He let go of Black Stars waist, and grabbed his legs. "Come on, I'm growing hungry. I feel like I want some bbq~"

Black Star threw his arms into the air, "OMGLOLWTFBBQ!!! YEAH! I LOOOVE BARBEQUE!! WOOOOOO!!" At that moment Stein was the coolest dad ever in all existence ever.

Stein's hand twitched, his leg almost giving out for a moment. He had thought, perhaps he could control his insanity, but tonight didn't seem to be the night. His chest rose and fell hard for a moment, his hand shaking just slightly. He hadn't wanted to worry Black Star, but he didn't want to hurt the poor boy. Getting back down on his knee, he let black Star back down. "Errr...well, perhaps not tonight, Black Star. Perhaps you can order something?" he tried to give him a smile. "My wallet's on the bed. Take it and get something to eat, ok?" his chest was rapidly rising and falling again.

Blinking, the boy nodded, not knowing what was wrong except thinking that Stein had asthma. Of COURSE Stein wouldn't be able to lift the almighty Black Star when he was having an asthma attack! With a salute, the boy ran to his father's room, snatching the wallet and quickly running to the living room. Having an idea, Black Star smirked and grabbed his extra house key while running out. He locked up the door and took a pose like superman, his wavelength pulsing out. "SPEED STAR!!" In a blur he was gone, speeding down the street to the large supermarket called DeathMart. Whizzing through the isles, he quickly gathered up soda, instant espresso, junk foods, and Stein's favorite foods. He then stood in line at the deli, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited to place an order. He got bbq wings and hot wings from the deli and ran to the cash register, quickly ringing and bagging the items FOR the cashier and bagger. Once paid for, he carried all the bags and dashed back to his house, unlocked it, and put the foods on the coffee table. He quickly made the espresso and ran down to his dad, smiling wide. "Yo here. I got ya a surprise!"

Stein's had gotten over his ventilating, his smile on his face wide. It hadn't been has badly as some nights, but it was still pretty bad. "Is that so?" he stood up, brushing the hair from is eyes with his hand, his smile gleaming within the light. His glasses lay broken on the floor. "And what have you gotten for me, Black Star?"

Holding up the cup, Black Star pointed excitedly out towards the living room. "I got us all soda an snacks for a movie and I got you pizzas and bbq wings and COFFEE!" After handing him the cup, oblivious to the sinister smile, he noticed the sparkle of glass on the floor, looking down with slight surprise. "Oh. Your glasses." He picked up the broken glasses and looked up at the psychopath.

Steins smile began to growing, his hair covering one eye. A bit of blood tricking down the side of his mouth. He seemed to be looming over the boy, the shadows covering his feet.

Black Star's pupil's shrunk, mouth pressed into a thin line as he turned white.

The doctor reached out, grabbing Black Stars arm, keeping a good hold of it. "You said you didn't want me to leave you..." his grip tightened. His smile began to grow. "Tonight, I don't want you to leave me." Stein let out a low chuckle, the temperature of the air seemed to drop, Stein's breath showed clearly in the air.

In the back of Black Star's mind he was screaming at himself, his lips pursing into an 'o' shape. 'This was supposed to be a family night, not SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME night!', he thought to himself. Gulping a wave of pure horror, he slowly began to attempt to force himself into not showing any fear, failing miserably. Putting his 'big name' on the line in his head, he decided that being a scaredy cat was NOT happening! With a deep breath, the corners of his mouth slowly curled into a small smile back at his dad. "o-ok...but l-lets go to th-the living room. I got f-food, remember?" He then shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to see that scary as SHIT image, playing it off as he grinned wide, rubbing the back of his head. He was able to speak clearly now that he couldn't SEE. "heh! Plus im kinda starving. I bet you are too! This'll be great ha ha! Maybe even watch a movie together while we snack!"

Stein said nothing, his eyes locking on the boy. Was he closing his eyes? He must be frightened. This made Stein smile more. At least he can strike fear into that kid. He began to pull Black Star along the floor, and up the stairs. "That sounds nice." his voice was low still, just above a whisper.

Chancing it, the boy opened his eyes, watching as he was dragged. Not liking the feeling of being pulled along, he stepped a bit quickly to keep up, face cutely confused/curious...like a baby monkey.

He pulled him up the stairs, and passed the living room. He keeps going, all the way into Stein's bedroom. Once there, he sat o the bed, Pulling black Star up into his lap. Letting him go for one moment, He wrapped his arms around the boy, his head resting on his chin. "Your soul waves always had a way of calming me down..." Stein muttered.

Blinking a bit with wide eyes, his muscles relaxed again, not really as scared anymore since he was being...cuddled? "um...they do?", he asked incredulously, blinking in surprise at Stein and both himself for letting his guard down immediately and slumping into the embrace, almost like an instinct. After all, children feel safe when in their parent's arms...or they're supposed to anyways. The star child soon found himself curled up against the scientist's chest, eyes half open, stomach growling every once in a while.

Stein gave a smile, snuggling the boy. "If you promise to return, you can go eat." He gave a nod, and let the boy go. "If you are to run, I will catch you." with that, he fell silent.

Nodding, Black Star ran to the living room and began to pile foods onto plates. He put them on a platter along with cups of soda, walking back so the drinks don't spill. Giving his creepy dad a smile, he handed him a plate and cup, sitting back on the bed as he began to eat his own food happily.

Stein held the plate within his hands, his amber eyes watching the items, as if they where going to move. Slowly, he moved his left hand from behind the plate, and began to pick up a wing, giving it a bit of a look over. The doctor opened his mouth, sticking in the wing and swallowing it whole. He proceeded to do this with each and every item he had, finding no need to chew.

Black Star stopped eating momentarily, a piece of food hanging from his mouth as he stared with wide bemused eyes. "...whoah! How'd you DO that!", his mouth turning into a smile as he finished his pizza and sushi. He grabbed a nacho chip from a bowl and dipped it into a bowl of cheese, nomming hungrily.

Stein's mouth twitched slightly, his voice mute for a few moments. "I don't know." He rather not go into detail about that right now. Finishing off the rest of his food, Stein tossed his plate aside, and fell back on the bed, the feel of sleep washing over him. "You'll be staying here tonight." his voice was flat, but he was giving a command.

The boy nodded as he stuffed his face; food was one of few things that could completely distract him from the world around him. Swallowing hard, he wiped the cheese off of his mouth and downed his cup of soda, placing the plate on top of Stein's and looking over at his insane hallucigenic father, noting that the larger male looked exhausted. Taking his boots off, he tossed them to the floor before yawning loudly and stretching. He then crawled up into the bed and lay next to his pops, staring at the ceiling as his lids slowly drifted shut.

* * *

Tell us what you think, ok?


End file.
